A panoramic camera may be used to capture a panoramic view of a scene. In order to produce the panoramic view, a panoramic camera may comprise a single imager/sensor or multiple imagers/sensors. The spatial distance or separation of the multiple separate sensors within the panoramic camera has to be separated by a precise distance and directed to a particular point in space so that each sensor has a precisely defined focal point that must not change relative to the focal points of adjacent sensors. Even slight variations in the spatial separation of the sensors and the angular orientation of the sensors may lead to image artifacts introduced through a stitching process to stick multiple separate images taken by the sensors into a single panoramic frame.